Fallen Conspiracy
The Fallen Conspiracy, or Fallen, is one of the four playable races in Night of Oblivion. Storyline: The Fallen Conspiracy is made up of the villagers in the entire town which the Lich King consumed. Prior to that, the villagers were extremely angry at the Government for heavily taxing them to fuel the growing army's needs, thus leaving them in poverty. The villagers turned to religion as a means to convince themselves that there was a greater being watching over them, and that justice would eventually be served to the cruel Government. The Lich King saw an opportunity to appear as the being they revered, and used the villagers to do his bidding by summoning countless ghosts and demons from the Further into the town, hiding them inside cathedrals during the day lest they dissipate due to exposure to daylight. Town Hall: Church, Dark Temple, Unholy Sanctuary. Core Structure: Shadow Core Basic Worker: Acolyte Farm: Fire Pit Detectors: Watch Towers. Production Facilities: 3(+1) Structures # Mercenary Camp (Tier 1): Produces basic bio units. # Demon Gate (Tier 2): Produces higher tier bio units. # Ghost Totem (Tier 2): Produces Further units. # Harrowing Circle (Tier 3): Produces the Forgotten One. Tier 3 Units: * Death Wyrm: Durable air unit with a single target burst damage spell. * Diabolic: Powerful dps unit with Corruption. * Voidwalker: Sub-ultimate unit with high dps. * The Forgotten One: Tier 4 Ultimate unit; a massive juggernaut with insanely strong combat abilities. Race Asymmetry: # The Fallen race distinctly divides its techtree into two; one which is Biological comprising of units from the Mercenary Camp and Demon Gate, and the other which is Further/Ghost comprising of units from the Ghost Totem. The techtrees are extremely exclusive; with the exception of Dark Temple and Unholy Sanctuary, the two techtrees do not share any tech buildings. # Further units have the trait 'Ghost from the Further', which causes them to take dps during the day and have horrible vision. As such, during the day they are stored in Haunted Cathedrals to prevent them from taking damage from dps. # The Fallen tech tree is similar to that of the Curator tech tree in that it does not share unit and upgrade requirements. # The Fallen units feature RNG, invisibility, as well as armour reduction. Race Asymmetry Analysis & Strategy: # Despite the tech exclusivity, it is not uncommon to transition from Biological to Ghost as Ghost units can only be produced after Dark Temple, before which there are no army units to work with. In addition, Insanity is a key spike for Biological Camp armies, and thus converting the advantage gained from a strong timing attack into a transition is a viable option. Transitioning the other way, however is much rarer as Ghost compositions are superior in the late game. A hybrid style of BioGhost can be pulled off, but is rare and upgrade inefficient. # A general Macro cycle for Further compositions is to Unload and attack during the night, and just as daytime hits, casting Haunted Cathedrals' Spirit Sanctuary over the army, bringing them back to safety. Remember to actually Load them into the Cathedrals, and also to rally newly trained Further units into the Cathedrals. An important facet to note is that Cathedrals may not Load/Unload while researching. As a result, be wary of how many available Cathedrals you have to store Ghosts with. # An often overlooked feature of the Fallen techtree is how easy it is to access air units. An early Scavenger or two is common in the early game to establish map vision, while a quick transition to Shadow Drakes or Undead Vessels can heavily punish an enemy with lacking anti-air. On the other hand, quick tech can punish enemies too, in particular the Insanity timing (stimpack lolol), or even more niche builds like +2 Bash timing # A focus on invisibility and armour reduction points towards a more hit and run style of play, with an emphasis on catching smaller groups of enemies out of position and assassinating them, before returning to the shadows again. This style is enabled by the Fallen Priest's Cripple, and when paired with Insanity, provides insane gap close and hopefuly with some RNG get a quick crit or two. With Ghost compositions however, this is less obvious as a pure Ghost composition doesn't have any control, thus making it easy for enemies to flee. Common Builds and Composition: * Fallen can use the Standard Opening of Farm - Production Facility - Expansion - Core Activation whilst producing workers the whole time. * An early Bio composition should primarily consist of Bandits, Spear Throwers and Fallen Priests. Support units such as the Undead Vessel and the Fel Beast for anti air are common additions as the game progresses. * The tech requirement for Ground +1 Attack is the Demon Gate and Dimensional Gate, which are extremely easy to access. As a result, +3 timings should always be considered as the opponent may not have the leeway to tech to 3/3. * The Infernal Contraption, while being a very niche unit, can be effective in breaking turtling. * The Harbinger, while not strictly a tier 3 unit, is an extremely strong unit to have in the late game. Its abilities, Ominous Disruption, in particular, can make or break an engagement if used properly. * Ghost compositions in the late game primarily depend on the Voidwalker for damage, Ghosts to snipe key targets, and rely on Succubi and her Zombies to meat shield for the dps. As such, keeping the army together is important as they work together by covering each other. It also allows for Unholy Charm to be used to maximum effect. * The Forgotten One is an extremely powerful addition to have in the late game, as its armour reduction aura sharply softens up any enemies. Its ability to create virtually countless Zombies is a boon for Ghost compositions as well. Misc. Statistics and Trivia: * The Further units are the only units in game which have to play around day/night cycles. * The Haunted Cathedral is the only building which can hold units. * Higher tier Fallen biological units also feature longer sight range during the night, albeit less extreme than Further units. * The Infernal Contraption is the only unit in the game which can only deal damage via summons. * Akin to the Sakana Mur +1, the Ground +1 for Fallen is an improved Critical Strike as opposed to a standard increase in damage. * The Scavenger is the only unit in the game which gains an attack upon research. * Is the only race to not feature building upgrades.